The Bet
by cinderellathings
Summary: Dani and Santana just can't seem to keep their hands off of each other, and that inconveniences Rachel. What happens when Rachel bets Santana that she and Dani can't go a night without sex?


"San-santana-a-a!" she moans in my ear. I push deeper into her as her moans get louder and needier. I add another finger, pumping faster and impossibly deeper into her. I can tell she's close to her release, so I pump harder, bringing my other hand up to squeeze her nipple hard, sending her over the edge with a loud yelp.

I roll off of her and cuddle into her side, her chest still heaving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. "You're amazing," I hear her whisper into the almost silent room. When she can finally breathe, she turns her head to look down into my eyes. I look deep into her brown orbs and smile up at her. She smiles back down at me. We stay in this still, blissful moment for a while.

"Santana! Dani! Get out here, _now_!"

"Fuck," I mutter, rushing to get up to toss Dani some clothes. When we're finally semi-decent, we step out of my room, preparing for the wrath that is Rachel Barbra Berry.

She stands there, arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor, a plastic bag in her hand, her eyes staring daggers back at us. When we don't say anything, she rolls her eyes and makes her way over to the table, placing the bag on top.

She sits and doesn't look at us. "One thing. I asked you guys to do one freaking thing," she says scooping some ice cream into a bowl with a gold star imprinted on it, her eyes too focused on the task at hand—a sign that she's _far_ beyond pissed.

Dani takes my hand and drags me over to the table. I follow reluctantly. She sits at the seat furthest from Rachel, not fully aware of what to expect from one of Rachel's all too hilarious blow-ups. I take the seat next to her.

I sigh when I see the look on Dani's face. She cares way too much about Rachel's feelings.

"Look, Berry. We really were about to clean the living room, but—"

"Your tongue accidentally slipped down each other's throats when you were reaching for the broom?"

I roll my eyes. "Hey, I'm trying to apologize here. So shut it." She narrows her eyes at me. "Look, I'm sorry we didn't get around to cleaning—"

"The mess that _you _both made because you can't keep your hands off each other for two seconds."

"Whatever. Alls I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. It might not happen again." I start scooping some ice cream into Dani and my bowls, sending Dani a suggestive wink, at which she blushes.

"What she means, Rachel, is that we'll try to practice a little more self-control next time," Dani smiles at her.

"Thank you, Dani," Rachel smiles back at her, but not before sending a glare my way. I roll my eyes.

They both fall into a conversation about some artist while my eyes burn a hole into the side of Dani's face. She's so beautiful. I fall into a daydream about her in leather lingerie and I'm sure my eyes visibly glaze over.

I feel something creeping up my thigh. I look down. A pale hand is sailing smoothly across my thigh, but the rest of the body attached looks calm and collected. The hand moves briefly to the inside of my thigh, rubbing a line higher and higher, then retracts to make circles on the top.

The hand moves slowly back between my legs, and I spread them a little more to allow her more space to roam freely.

Her lips curve up into a smile, which quickly turns into a laugh when Rachel tells one of her lame jokes. I can tell her laugh is fake by the way her head doesn't roll back like it usually does. She's much more immersed in what's going on under the table.

Her fingers travel lower to press against the cloth of my pajama shorts, applying the most delicate pressure to my clit. "Fuck," I whisper softly, or at least I think so. Rachel stops mid-sentence, eyeing us both suspiciously. Before she can say anything, Dani interjects.

"Hey, Rach. What's your favorite Barbra Streisand song to perform?" This, of course, throws Rachel into a fit of indecision, which she voices aloud, giving mini-essays about the structure and techniques needed for each song, and something about her YouTube comments on her covers.

Dani, once again, puts up a front for Rachel that makes it seem like she's completely enthralled by Rachel's tales of transpositions.

Her hand moves again from its frozen state and begins to rub my center softly through the fabric. I've never been gladder in my life to not be wearing underwear.

Her rubbing gets harder and rougher, her demeanor never changing and her eyes never leaving Rachel, though her mind (along with her fingers) is somewhere else. I bite my lip to keep from moaning, but a small, guttural noise escapes from my lips.

Before I know it, Dani's hand retracts as she sends me an apologetic look, differing greatly from the death glares Rachel is sending the both of us.

"It's literally been five minutes, Santana. Is it really that hard for you both to keep your hands off of each other? I mean, seriously, guys. It's not that hard." She rambles on for a bit. I roll my eyes. Just cause she hasn't gotten laid since that Ken doll of a man, Brody, left her doesn't mean she can bash other peoples' sex lives.

"I honestly doubt you guys have any self-control, really,"

"Hey! We have plenty of self-control. We just don't use it," I argue back.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, Santana?" Berry quirks an eyebrow.

I eye her suspiciously. Something tells me I'm going to regret saying this. "What'd you have in mind, Berry?"

"A friendly wager. A bet of sorts. You go one night without jumping each other's bones, and I'll do your chores for the next month," she says confidently.

"And if you win?"

"You aren't allowed to insult me for a month," she says smirking. "And yes, that includes referring to me as 'Berry,' or 'Lucky the Leprechaun's illegitimate daughter.'"

I look at Dani, whose expression is hard to read. This sounds like a really bad idea.

"Look, Berry—"

"It's a deal," Dani speaks up. My eyes shoot to hers, wide from shock. I raise my eyebrow at her. She takes my hand. "Come on, babe. It'll be great. We'll get to talk and get to know each other better. Doesn't that sound great?"

I look at the happy look in her eyes; the one that I know will turn to disappointment if I say no. I sigh.

"It's a deal, Berry," I mutter.

Rachel perks up. "Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. It's almost 5 and I haven't even picked up my gown for tonight's NYADA homecoming."

"Wait," Dani speaks before she can leave, "how will you know if we do anything if you're not here?"

Rachel scoffs. "Trust me, I'll know. The neighbors will know." She grabs her keys. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Kurt's waiting in the cab downstairs. Ciao!" She blows us a kiss and I roll my eyes before turning to Dani.

"Now what?" she asks.

"Well," I take a step towards her, eyeing her suggestively, "we could finish what she started at the table." I wink at her, making her blush.

"No, San," she takes a step back. "I really wanna do this. The not doing _it_, I mean."

"But why?" I whine. "Berry won't know."

"But we will. She's my friend. I don't wanna lie to her. Besides," she looks up into my eyes lovingly, taking my hand in hers, "I meant what I said about getting to know each other better."

A goofy smile creeps up onto my lips. "You are such a sap," I smile at her. I move to place a kiss on her lips, but she dodges it.

I look at her, confused. "Kissing you is way too much of a turn on. It leads to other things, so I'd rather not tempt myself." She smiles sweetly in a way that makes me unable to stay even the slightest bit upset for long.

I sigh. This is gonna be the longest night of my life.

Thirty minutes later, the living room is spotless and Dani plops down on the couch. "I can't believe we broke so many glass statuettes."

I plop down next to her. "I can't believe that half of them were of Patti LuPone. Seriously, what does Lady Hummel even do with those?" Dani laughs and it's beautiful. It's only been thirty minutes since we made that bet with Rachel, but I'm already noticing small, yet amazing, things about Dani like how maternal she can get when I try to clean up broken glass, or how she wants things to be perfectly organized before she'll leave them alone. It's actually kind of nice getting to know her outside the bedroom.

"So...what now," she breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, well, um…" I draw a blank. This shouldn't be that hard. There are a million things I'd like to know about her, but, to be honest, she looks too sexy in my McKinley Athletics t-shirt for me to focus.

My phone beeps. It's a text from Rachel.

**Haven't heard complaints from Mrs. Fletcher yet and it's been a whole half hour. Good job keeping your hands to yourself. Can't wait for that month of no insults...kisses! -Rachel Barbra Berry**

I scoff. "Rachel has that cranky old woman who talks about her hamsters like they're children." She chuckles. "Anyways, what do you wanna do now?"

"20 questions?" She beams at me. I look at her, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Sure, babe. You can start."

"Well," she takes a long pause to think, biting her lip in a way that makes it increasingly harder for me to win this stupid bet with Berry. "Ooh! I know! What was your first lesbian experience?"

I laugh, immediately recalling every detail. "Well, when I was 8, we had a sleepover at a friend's house."

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Dani teases. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Anyways, my friend brought her cousin along and when we were all in our sleeping bags in the living room that night, she crawled into mine and said she was scared and heard noises."

"Uh huh," Dani urges me to continue, obviously entertained by the story.

"So, I let her stay in my bag with me that night. When we woke up, everyone was making comments about us sleeping together. They were saying some awful things." The look in Dani's eyes changes to something sympathetic. I give a small smile to let her know that I'm not bothered by it. "We were eating breakfast and the girl's mom came to pick her up. She hugged me first, and someone made a comment about how we were girlfriends or something. So," I pause for dramatic effect, keeping Dani wondering what happened next, "the girl kisses me, sticks her tongue out at everyone, grabs her bag, and leaves. I'm pretty sure it was the most badass thing ever."

Dani bursts out laughing. "Wow, she sure showed those bitches." I chuckle.

"My turn. What's a crazy place you've had sex?"

"Oh, damn." I can almost see Dani's thoughts race. Then she settles on an answer. "So, there was this girl I had a crush on back when I was sixteen or so. I was at a church event that my mom made me go to. Anyways, I was extremely bored and I guess the girl saw it and asked if I'd help with putting more sodas in the fridge."

"And she put her sodas in your fridge," I wink.

"That made absolutely no sense," she laughs.

"Continue," I chuckle.

"Well, while everyone was in the church's parking lot, we were inside talking for a bit. I opened the fridge and it was fully stocked. So, I turn around and she kisses me. The next thing I knew, we were doing it on the church's organ."

I stay silent for a while. I can tell she's growing increasingly worried about my reaction. I decide to let her sweat it for abit longer until it seems like she's about to apologize or something for telling me the story.

"Babe, I-"

"Wow, Dani." She looks apologetic.

"I-"

"I was wrong," I crack a smile, "_That_ was the most badass thing ever." She tosses a pillow at me. "Hey!"

"Hey nothing! You scared me! I thought you were mad!" She's yelling, but smiling. It's the most beautiful contradiction.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It's fine. I guess I'll just have to get you back," she winks.

"Oh, really?" I come closer to her. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

She comes closer until our lips are less than a centimeter apart. She looks into my eyes and I feel her hand on my knee, moving up my thigh, then up under my shirt. Her eyes stay locked on mine as she traces circles on my stomach. "Well," says looking down to where her hand is fondling my lower stomach, moving lower and hooking a finger onto the band of my sweatpants, "I'm going to make you," she continues as I lean my forehead against hers, waiting for her to kiss me, "tell me everything." In approximately 2 seconds, her hands are off me and she's retreated to the far end of the couch. She stifles a laugh as I sit there, completely turned on, jaw dropped at the turn of events.

When I finally come back to reality, I stick my middle finger up at her. She just laughs and replies, "Not tonight, babe. We've got a bet to win." I roll my eyes. "Aw, come on, babe. On the brightside, if we don't have sex, you don't have to do chores for a month. Think of all the extra time we'd get to spend together if you didn't have to do chores."

I smile a bit. I guess I could just use the extra time to make up heavily for this night of not being able to touch Dani the way I'd like to. "Come on. Let's finish playing."

An hour later, she's made me tell her almost every single embarrassing moment I've ever had in my life. Even the ones I don't remember having, but my mom tells the stories all the time. I don't think we're even playing the game anymore. We're just talking and telling each other just about everything. I feel myself opening up to her. The connection I feel just talking to her is stronger than anything I've felt from just having sex with her. It's not that all we've done is have sex, but we've never gotten to just talk and get to know each other like this. It's amazing. She's amazing.

As she's coming down from a fit of laughter from the story of how I ended up on the roof as a child, my stomach growls.

"Holy fuck, I'm starving," I state.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell," Dani teases, getting up to go into the kitchen.

"If you're about to cook for me, I might just have to marry you right now. After we eat, of course."

"Well, too bad for both of us, I can't cook." She goes into the kitchen and comes back to the couch with the pizza menu from the fridge. "But I do know how to order a pizza. Is that marriage-worthy?"

"We'll see after my stomach stops eating itself," I joke, grabbing the menu from her. "Have you ever tried this place?" She nods. "You order, then."

"I don't know about that. Do you want a spinach and pineapple pizza?" My first reaction is usually to gag and make some joke about eating farm animal food. It sounds like something Rachel and Kurt would order. But right now, I feel like trying new things. Even though this is just a pizza order, I feel like I want to do nothing but try new things with this girl.

"Sure, Dani. I'll pay."

"No, babe. I chose the pizza, so I'll pay," she says sweetly as she pulls out her wallet from her purse.

I kiss her on the cheek and snatch the wallet from her hands. She raises a brow at me. "How about this? I'll pay this time. You can pay next time." She doesn't budge. "And you can choose a movie for us to watch?" I say, more of a question than a statement. "And we can do the opposite next time! Deal?"

She smiles. "Only because you're saying that we get to do this again." I toss her wallet onto the table. And pull my phone out. While I order the pizza, she sets up Netflix on the tv. She scrolls through the documentary section and I roll my eyes with a smile as the pizza place answers. I give the employee my debit information and hang up.

"So, what are we watching?"

"My favorite movie-Notting Hill."

Five minutes later, we're on the couch under a blanket. I'm holding her in my arms and she's deeply into the movie. It's cool for a chick flick. It's witty and intelligent, but still goofy and romantic. It makes sense why it's Dani's favorite movie.

I feel her hand start to trace circles on my thigh. But it's not in an, "I want to fuck you," kind of way. It's in an, "I adore you," kind of way. I smile and start playing with her hair, more interested in her than the movie. I look at the screen for a split second as Julia Roberts watches Hugh Grant deal with a thief. I watch Dani's face go from having just hints of joy in her eyes to full on laughing and smiling. I notice the way her cheeks reach her eyes when she smiles that big. I notice how the glow from the screen makes her eyes look even more brown than usual. They seem to shine right now.

"You're so beautiful," the words escape from my lips, but I wouldn't take them back if I could. I meant it.

She looks up at me, her smile growing increasingly large. Mine does, too. It's impossible not to smile when I'm with the most amazing girl and she's looking at me like I'm the greatest thing on Earth. She sits up and stares deeply into my eyes, her smile ever present on her face. I softly cup her cheek in my hand, moving in closer, my eyes locking in on hers until we're a centimeter apart and both our eyes are slowly closing. I close the gap between our lips.

The kiss is something different than any other we've shared. It's filled with something sweet and pure. It's full of ardor and soft, yet vigorous, passion; it's full of love. She breaks the kiss after a minute, our foreheads resting against each other, our breathing synched to be equally as hard and deep. Before either of us can speak, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I whisper for fear of ruining the fragility of the moment. I place a chaste kiss on her lips and walk over to the door. I open it to see the pizza delivery girl. I've always found her extraordinarily attractive, but right now I'd rather grab this pizza and hurry back to my beautiful girlfriend sitting on the couch.

As I thank her and close the door, I'm slammed into the door. The pizza box falls neatly onto the floor and I'm attacked by neck kisses. She kisses up to my jawline, then over to my lips. When the shock from the sudden (welcomed) assault is gone, I kiss back and enjoy the way it feels when her hands slide under my shirt and start tracing up my sides. When Dani breaks the kiss and continues on possibly permanently marking my neck, I catch my breath.

"I thought you wanted to win this bet with Rachel," I ask through heavy breaths. She stops her ministrations on my neck to face me.

"I already got what I wanted-a night in with you. And besides," her eyes turn dark with lust, "I told you. Kissing you is way too much of a turn on." She winks begins snatching off my t-shirt. I lift my arms to help her and she begins to drag me to the couch.

"Wait," I say, going over to the window. I open it. "I wanna make sure Mrs. Fletcher tells Rachel how loud we can really be." I walk back over to Dani, softly pushing her back on the couch. I straddle her, looking deep into those perfect chocolate orbs. "You look so sexy wearing my shirt," I say tugging at it, "but it needs to come off now." I start to pull the shirt over her head and she lifts so that I can. I unclasp her bra with one hand and pull it off. I slide off her and kneel on the floor in front of her to grant myself access to the beautiful set of breasts in front of me. My hands trace lines around her breasts, then on them, then around the nipples to tease her. Before she can protest, I let my fingers pinch her nipples softly. She let's out a cross between a shriek and a moan and smiles awkwardly in embarrassment having made the noise. I smile back at her, somehow saying through my smile how cute and sexy it was.

I tell her to lie down, her head resting on the arm of the couch. I climb up on top of her and kiss down her body. I kiss from between her breasts and down her stomach to the waistband of her sweatpants and back up. I take one of her nipples in my mouth, letting my tongue play with it. My fingers play with the other. My other hand slides down to tease her through the sweatpants. She lets out a loud moan. I smile into my actions of her chest and switch sides to give her nipples equal attention.

My hand slips down into the sweatpants to feel her wetness. I slide my finger up her slit, causing her to moan louder than before. When I pull my hand out, I release her nipple and see that my fingers are soaked. Just looking at it, I can feel myself ready to explode. I stick my fingers in my mouth, making a show of it as she watches me, her eyes fixated on my lips. I let my tongue dance around my fingertips, getting every single drop off. I lean down to whisper in her ear, my now wet fingers tracing a line down her stomach.

"You taste so good, Danielle." She loves it when I use her full name. "I want more." I dip lower to pull her sweatpants down to her ankles. She kicks them off, eager to continue on. "Patience, baby." I start at her ankles, leaving small kisses on the insides of her legs. I move slowly, Dani's anticipation building more and more the slower I move. I finally get up to her thighs. I kiss the insides and lick a path up her slit. She moans extraordinarily loudly. Then I get off of her.

She sits up to protest, but before she can say a word, I'm already out of the room. I come back to her pouting figure. "Aw, babe. Don't pout," I pull out a large purple strap-on from behind my back. Her eyes go from subtle anger to astonishment. I walk over to her, putting it on. I sit in between her legs and let her feel around it a bit. "So, what do you think? I mean, I bought it for a special occasion. But I thought, you know, it's kind of always a special occasion with you, so I, um…yeah." She doesn't respond. "You know what? This is a bad idea. I'll put this back." I move to get off of her, but she holds my hips in place.

"I want to." She looks at me with sincerity.

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you," she smiles and leans up to kiss me. I deepen the kiss, playing with her nipples to make her moan. I start to attack her neck, making sure to leave marks. After a few minutes, I move down to her core. She is sufficiently soaked. I take one hand and hold the fake cock in place while my other hand moves to Dani's core to collect moisture. I rub it up and down the toy and continue until I'm sure it won't hurt her.

I get into a position to place the tip of the strap-on at Dani's entrance. I make sure to move in slowly, going only a couple inches first to gauge her reaction. Her eyes are closed and she's biting her lip, stifling a moan. I continue on. I move in slowly until I'm inside her completely. She moans and I keep going. I move in and out of her, starting at a slow, steady pace. She moans my name loudly.

"San-tan-naaaa! Faster-r!" I lift one of her legs so that I can enter her more deeply and I thrust faster. Her moans get increasingly louder and more frantic. "Har-der-er!" I pound into her harder. I watch as her hands reach up to play with her nipples. The grip her teeth have on her bottom lip tightens as she gets closer. She moans louder than I thought to be humanly possible. I can tell she's getting closer to the edge. I thrust faster into her and start playing with her clit. She moans out my name and a few swear words before she's reached her climax. I keep thrusting, gradually slowing down to let her ride out her orgasm. I collapse on top of her.

She moves my hair from my face, sweat making it stick to my forehead. We just lie there trying to catch our breath. She does so first and speaks.

"That was," she sighs, "perfect." She kisses my forehead. I smile into her chest. "And now it's your turn."

A couple hours later, we're finally tired out. Refraining for a while made the sex a hell of a lot better, even if it was just for a few hours. And I feel so much closer to her after tonight. We lazily dress in our clothes and heat up the discarded pizza. We just sit on the the couch under a blanket together, holding each other, feeling on top of the world.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep on Dani's shoulder, someone bursts through the door. I look up to see Rachel and Kurt walking through. Rachel eyes us suspiciously. Kurt eyes Rachel like he suspects she's on drugs.

"Hey, Rach," Dani smiles lazily.

"Hello, Dani," Rachel says as more of a question than a statement.

"Well, it's after midnight. Which means the night is over. Did you get a call from that old creep next door?" I say through my tiredness.

"Nope. She's actually out of town. I just said that to keep you in line." Rachel comes closer to us as if inspecting us. "I don't trust this."

"Nothing to not trust, Berry. Just admit that we won so that we can all get some sleep." Rachel stares for a bit. She eyes Dani, who eyes Santana, who eyes Rachel. Kurt just eyes the entire weird scene. I guess Rachel never told him about the bet.

After a minute, Rachel gives up. "Fine. I guess you were right, Santana. You can go a night without sex. Kudos to you. I will uphold my end of the deal."

"Thank you, Berry. And now, my lady and I are off to bed. Laters." Dani and I stand to walk back to my room when Kurt's voice stops us.

"Hey, Dani. Why is your shirt on backwards?"

"Oh shit," I mutter. Dani and I run to my room laughing and locking the door. The last thing we hear before we're under the covers drifting off to sleep is Rachel yelling about self control. But I don't care. I have the world's most perfect girl in my arms and she has me. Screw some stupid bet. I'll deal with Berry later.

I drift off with thoughts of making nights in like this with Dani a tradition.

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been posting. I literally just have a Google Docs folder filled with unposted fics. Anyways, this is the part where I ask you something. When you review, tell me, what's a funny story about you from your childhood? The little thing about the baby on the roof was a bit of mine. Haha**


End file.
